1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable skate board scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical skate board scooter includes a board with front and rear wheels attached to an underside thereof and a steering column mounted to the front wheel for steering. The skate board scooter is foldable to provide convenient carriage and storage. Yet, the structure is too complicated and the handles on the steering column cannot be retained in place reliably.
The present invention is intended to provide a foldable skate board scooter to solve this problem.